


Let Him Have Cake

by DeathByTitanium



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByTitanium/pseuds/DeathByTitanium
Summary: Nesta flees after spending a night with Cassian. As the panic that had assaulted her dissipated she realizes she might have made a mistake in leaving and decides to apologize, determined to have his forgiveness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for clicking! Hope you enjoy. All feedback is greatly appreciated! ;D

**_Earlier…_ **

_ Cassian laughed, “Good job, sweetheart.” She smiled at the praise, ignoring the stupid nickname. She’d gotten used to it by now, annoying as it was. He spread his arms in an invitation for a hug and, surprising even herself, she hugged him. Then she looked up at him, all sweaty from their training, his hair pulled up. He looked so good… So she went on her tiptoes and kissed him. _

_ He seemed surprised. So surprised, in fact, that Nesta was afraid she had made a mistake and started to back away. But when she moved, his arms wrapped around her and brought her closer to him. It was a thing of a moment and he took control of the kiss. _

_ Tentative, gentle, soft. She moaned as his tongue swept the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. Nesta opened as slowly as she dared, relishing the feel of his tongue as it reached hers. She couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t kissed before. This was better than the kisses she had experienced before. From the way his hands roamed carefully over her, pulling her close to him, to the way his lips coaxed hers, the feel of his hair as she twined her fingers through it... _

_ She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, holding on to one another, mouths together, but she felt herself start to shake. It wasn’t fear, she realized, it was anticipation. Where would his hands go next? How would it feel to let him touch her? More? More. More.  _

_ Cassian drew back, taking a deep breath and resting his forehead on hers. She tried to pull him back but he just chuckled, giving her a peck on the lips before pulling back again. “Don’t stop,” she whispered.  _

_ He took a sharp intake of breath, “Are you sure?” he asked quietly. _

_ She nodded, “Yes,” she looked around, “maybe we should go somewhere else…?” _

_ “We can go to my room if you want,” he said, looking a little surprised. She nodded. _

_ She smiled shyly, taking his hand and pulling him toward his room. Everything that followed was almost a blur, kissing, touching, removing clothes, more kissing, more touching. Gentle, so gentle. As they moved to the bed she looked up at Cassian and knew that she wanted it, this, with him, right now. So when he asked if she was sure she didn’t hesitate, she said yes as firmly as she could, bringing him closer.  _

_ They kissed again, slow, gentle, obviously leading to something bigger, something new. He looked her in the eye as he ran his hands down her body. He groaned when he reached between her legs, feeling how wet she was for him. She bit her lip when he started rubbing circles around her clit. “Yes.” she hissed, “More.” _

_ He settled between her legs as she nodded again. She shivered when he started kissing her neck, breathing in her scent, murmuring loving things in her ear.  _

_ His eyes were on hers when he moved to enter her. She gasped at the feeling of him in her, so strange yet right she realized, undeniably right. She moaned when he moved, at the feeling of it. He was everywhere, around her, on top of her, inside her and her body was burned with the pleasure of it. _

_ “Is this okay?” he said quietly, moving again. Her hands framed his face, pulling him down so their lips met, her answer obvious in the gestures. He was panting when he ended the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.  _

_ “Yes,” she said quietly, looking him in the eyes as he continued moving inside her, finding a rhythm.  _

_ The way he moved, his breathy voice in her ear telling her how beautiful she was, that he felt so much for her, that he had never felt this way about anyone before.  _

_ And all she could think to say was “Cassian, Cassian, Cassian.” _

* * *

 

**Now…**

Nesta felt pretty bad. She had fallen asleep with Cassian after they’d been together, but she had woken up and panicked. So she’d fled, summoned her wings and fled. She’d just left. 

And now she was sitting in the corner of the spare room at Feyre and Rhys’s townhouse. She had needed to talk to Feyre, she was the only one that would have understood her. And she had. She had nodded, “Nez, I get that you panicked. Really, I do. But why did you leave?”

“Feeeyruuuh!” Nesta had groaned, “Like I said, I panicked! I was just there and there were all these feelings! What was I supposed to do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Nesta, stayed there, cuddled, had some more sex,  _ talked  _ about it. That’s what people do, you know. When they have feelings for one another and they want to be together,  _ they talk _ , Nez.”

Nesta looked at her pointedly, “Didn’t you run away from Rhys when you found out you were mates?”

“Yes.” she replied, “In my defense, we hadn’t really had sex…”

“No, that was a  _ completely  _ different situation.” Nesta said sarcastically.

“It was slightly different but, fine, fair enough…” Feyre shrugged.

“What was I even supposed to say?” Nesta asked, sounding stupid even to her own ears. 

“You could’ve started small. Like ‘good morning’ or ‘we should do that again’.” She had said. 

“I didn’t know what to do! It was a fight or flight reaction. You know I don’t do feelings, I’ve never done them right, not once. And I…” she sighed, “I… can’t mess this up Fey. What if I do something I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to do and he ends up hating me?”

Feyre had snorted, “What could you possibly do at this point that would make him hate you? Tell him that you love him? I mean, Nesta, he’s known you for a few months, if he were going to hate you, he would by now. Instead, he’s very much in love with you.”

Nesta rolled her eyes at her, “Why do you keep on throwing the ‘L’ word around? There’s no way you could know that.”

“I read minds, Nesta. So does my mate. I know virtually everything.”

She had ruffled her wings, and Feyre had told her that she wasn’t allowed to do that in her livingroom. Then she had asked a few questions regarding the nature of Nesta’s feelings, nodded and told her she could stay in the spare room if she wanted to. 

Now Nesta was sitting in the corner of the room, feeling absolutely miserable. Feyre was right. She should have stayed with Cassian; she had probably blown it with him. The thought made her sadder than she cared for. 

Maybe… Maybe if she did something to make it up to him… But how? She supposed she could fly back to the House of Wind and… apologize. Maybe she would take her clothes off, he seemed to like that… That felt a little unfair, though. She’d leave that as plan B. What else would appeal to him? 

Food, she thought idly. Maybe she should make him something? She didn’t really know how to make anything. She’d made a cake once… it had been pretty good. She’d make the cake. She’d probably have to use plan B but at least she’d go in trying to be fair. 

It was dawn by the time she decided on this plan of action. She called out for Feyre and got a “What now Nesta?” 

“Is it okay if I use your kitchen and stuff?” she called back. 

Rhys was the one who answered, “As long as you let us to sleep in peace you can have the gods-damned key to the Night Court.”

“I appreciate that, Rhysand, but I’ll just use the kitchen. Thank you.”

* * *

 

For some reason, Nesta was being insanely precise about the cake. It was like something had happened in her brain that made her have this need for everything to be exactly perfect. Every measurement she took, checking the oven to make sure it was baked exactly right, the two layer perfectly level, the frosting in a uniform layer. Then she carefully wrote the words and decided she would fly it to him.

 

* * *

 

She flew in as gently as she could and tried to find Cassian. She stumbled upon Azriel instead. He gave her a soft smile and said, “He’s on the roof.”

She thanked him and walked up to the roof, mindful of the cake in her hands. When she got there she almost dropped the cake because her heart almost stopped. Cassian was training his sword fighting on a dummy. Shirtless. Gods damn her, this must be divine punishment. His hair was up and everything, just the way she liked it. She literally whimpered at the sight of him. 

She was so stupid, “Cass?” she said, walking a little closer to him. He ignored her. “Cassian?” He continued hacking at the dummy. “Cassian, please.” He stopped and turned his head at her. He didn’t look happy. It made her feel pretty crappy, “ _ Cass… _ ”

He turned around completely and, letting his sword fall to the floor with a clank, braced his each of his arms on two dummies. He lifted a brow, looking bored. She walked closer and steeled herself for what she had wanted say, “I… I…” she stammered, then sighed, “This is really hard for me, you know…” she steeled herself and said as level as she could, “I just didn’t know what to do, Cass. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do now. I panicked I’m…” she swallowed hard, “I’m sorry, Cass. I made a mistake.”

“Yes you did.” he said. 

“So…” he just looked blankly at her as she said it, “Do you forgive me? I… I made cake…” 

He lifted a brow at that, “What kind?”

“Chocolate. With a ganache filling and vanilla frosting…” She was too afraid to look up and gauge his reaction, so instead she just looked down at her cake, “And… if you don’t like that, there’s always plan B.”

She looked up and saw him cross his arms, “And what would that be?”

“I… um… take all my clothes off…” she stammered.

He chuckled at that, “You should have led with plan B.”

She smiled, “It… didn’t seem fair…”

He looked pretty amused, “It wouldn’t have been. But then again, you leaving in the middle of the night didn’t seem fair to me, either.”

She frowned, “I know. I’m sorry, Cassian. I panicked. Like really really panicked. When I calmed down,” she looked down, shrugging, “I made you cake.” 

“So I see.” He looked at the cake and stepped forward. Then he burst out laughing, “‘Thanks for the sex’?”

She blushed furiously, “I thought you might find it funny…” she moved from foot to foot, “And you know… thanks…”

He was chuckling a little more softly, “For the sex.”

“Not just that… For being nice and gentle…” 

“You really shouldn’t thank me for being decent.” 

“I really should. Most people don’t get that much…”

“Love?” he finished. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry I ran away. Will you have cake?”

“Yes. But if it’s bad, I’ll be the one running away.”

She smiled, “Then I’ll use plan b…”

“We have an agreement, it seems. Maybe you should start undressing, it looks horrible.” he said with an amazing smile.

“No it doesn’t! It looks great. I went a little paranoid while I was making it… Do you want to go to the kitchen and get some plates…”

He smiled, “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

They were both sporting a small smile. Nesta was starting to think that maybe they were a good idea. She really liked Cassian, he had become important to her in the time since she had become fae and the war. And her sister Elain going to live with her mate. Now that she thought about it, he had become her best friend. Sure she had become close to Feyre, but Nesta knew they had just become what sisters normally were for one another.

So she cut the cake that she had painstakingly made and felt like a lot depended. It made absolutely no sense. She placed the two slices on the plates she had chosen. 

Before she handed the cake to him - he was looking at her with a an air of expectation - she said, “Look, it might be bad. I’ve only ever made a cake once -” 

“Nesta, shut up, I want the cake I was promised.” He made a swift move and ended with the bigger slice in his hand. He took the fork, when she glared at him, and gave her a smile before taking a bite. 

He made an approving growly noise after the first bite. She took that to mean it wasn’t horrible so she decided that she would take a bite too. She was happy that it tasted pretty good. She hummed contently until the last bite. Then she looked at Cassian. 

He was looking at her with wide eyes. “Nesta, did you know?”

She looked at him with confusion, “Know what?”

He seemed to be struggling with something, he looked away from her, raking his fingers through his hair, “Shit. I just assumed you didn’t know.” he shook his head.

“What don’t I know?” she asked starting to get scared. 

His nostrils flared, he could probably scent the fear on her, “No, Nez, it’s nothing bad. Not really, anyways,” he kept looking away from her, “I didn’t think it could happen without both parties knowing about it.” He looked at her, his eyes softening, “Did you…”

She looked up at him, “Does this have to do with all those questions Feyre asked? About my feelings and things?”

He nodded in understanding, “Nesta, look. You understand the mate bond that Feyre and Rhys have?” she nodded slowly, he took a deep breath, “Do you know how the female accepts the bond?”

Her eyes widened, “Food… She gives the male food.”

He nodded, “We’re mates, Nesta. I think we just accidentally accepted our bond…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the collection "I should be studying but I'm writing this" I present to you part two:

 

Nesta felt her breath leave her completely. _Mates, they were mates_ **.**

_Mates, mates, mates_

The word throbbed through her, again and again. “Why-” he voice faltered, “why didn't I notice it? Yesterday? Or, or before?” _Do I even feel it now?_ She thought, a little anxious that she was doing it wrong, somehow…

He let out a hard breath, “You probably did, it's just a little hard to notice… especially if you only know a little bit about it…”

He was looking down, at his plate. It was like he didn't want to look at her, “Why aren't you looking at me?” She whispered.

She saw him swallow, “I can't. I-” he sighed, “It's the bond. Can you feel it?”

“I feel something…” she said quietly.

“Close your eyes,” he said, just as quietly. She did as he asked. She felt a pulse, like a heartbeat, like a wave… She could hear him, his soul… it told her get closer to him.

“It's telling me to get closer to you…” she said.

He snorted, “Your side is much more polite than mine.”

“What?”

Still not looking at her he said, “I want to take you. Here. Now. Hard. And if I look at you, or gods forbid touch you, I won't be able to stop myself.” His hands were opening and closing compulsively, “And the worst part is that I can't.”

Nesta’s heart sank. He didn't want her. He wouldn't have eaten the cake if he knew she knew… just because they had been together yesterday didn't mean he wanted her forever… “Oh… I'm sorry. I wouldn't have if I knew you didn't want it.”

“I was waiting to mention it when we were ready. It's like marriage but deeper and more intimate, I didn't think you'd want to jump into it.”

“But do you want it?” She asked

He chuckled, looking up, “I've been trying to get you to like me since you were human. I want it. I'd want you even without the bond.”

“Then why can't you?” She asked quietly.

His eyes widened, “Do you want to?”

She bit her lip, then nodded, “Take me now, here, hard.”

She saw his throat wobble, his eyes raking over her body. He shook his head, “Not here…” he took a deep breath, “Let me fly you somewhere…”

She nodded, “How far?” Her voice was so soft the only reason he heard her was because of his faerie ears.

“Not too far, just outside Velaris, a little cabin I have when I want to get away from everyone…”

She nodded, “Take me there…” she lifted her eyebrow, “If you can manage to have get there…”

He snorted, “I’ll manage,” he scooped her up and shot into the air, making her gasp in surprise, “But I promise you after these twenty minutes of self control we’re not leaving that cabin for a good long time.”

“How many hours?”

He chuckled, “Hours. You poor deluded former human. Weeks would be a better way to measure our time.”

“Weeks?” if she was being honest she was skeptical. Her mind went to the night before, after they had been together… they had gotten cozy afterwards but they’d fallen asleep pretty quickly.

He chuckled, “Hey, hey, _you_ fell asleep. I stayed up, running my fingers through your pretty hair… then I fell asleep. An hour or so after you. Then, when I woke up planning to butter you up for some more, you were gone.”

“Sorry…” she mumbled, “Hey, how did you know…”

“What you were thinking? Perks of that mating bond you accidentally accepted.” he answered, teasingly.

“Oh,” was all she could think to say. Then she yawned and soon she'd fallen asleep in his arms - again.

* * *

“You keep falling asleep on me, sweetheart.” He whispered, waking her from her little nap.

“You’re an old man, you bore me,” she finished on a yawn.

He chuckled as he set her down on the bed, “You never give me a chance to make you see that’s not true. You gave me one night and I blew your mind so hard you fell asleep afterwards. Speaking of, why are you so sleepy if you fell asleep so quickly?”

“I was awake all night talking to Feyre, then feeling like shit for running away, then baking you a cake.” she rubbed her eyes, “I’m awake now.”

“Good,” he said quietly as he followed her into the bed. His hand framed her face as he lowered himself to kiss her. She shivered as their lips met, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck. “I promised you weeks of just me,” he whispered against her lips.

She smiled against his lips, pulling him back into the kiss. It almost scared her how consuming it was to kiss him, how the entire world narrowed to the surprising softness of his full lips on hers, the way his hands ran over her body.

She felt it then, the bond. It demanded she touch him more, get closer to him. “Cass…” she whined as he moved to her neck inhaling her scent, kissing, running his tongue over her pulse.

“I can still catch my scent on you, from yesterday.” He kissed a path from her pulse point to her ear, biting her earlobe before whispering, “By this time tomorrow our scents will be so entwined,” he shuddered, “we'll barely be able to distinguish between us.”

Their lips met again, his more insistent this time, rougher. His hips met hers, ground into hers. Lips parting to gasp, Cassian took the opportunity to move down onto her throat and lower.

“Too many clothes,” she groaned, “there are too many clothes between us,”

“Not for long,” he growled, ripping the front of her shirt and her bra.

“Yes,” she sighed.

He kissed her between her breasts, “I dreamed of these,” he groaned, “ever since that day in the mortal lands,” he kissed the side of her breast, “I _dreamed_ about what they would feel like in my hands,” his hand came to cup the breast he wasn't currently biting.

“Mmm… And how do they measure up to the dream?” She asked as he took her nipple into his mouth.

With a bite he released her, “So much better in real life,” he sighed, resting his head on her chest. He started kissing her again, a path down, “Nesta, can I do something that I didn't get to do yesterday?”

She bit her lip, “Like what?”

His hand slowly descended to her stomach, then lower, into her pant, he hissed when he felt how wet she was already, “When did that happen?” He asked on a deep chuckle.

She gasped when he started circling her clit, “When you said you wanted to take me, right then and there. _Hard_.” She shuddered, “That's what did it.”

“And how about…” he started, kissing her beneath her navel, “If I…” he kissed lower, “Kiss you,” he moved his finger, just a little flick, “right there? Make you come with my mouth?”

She smirked, “Can you?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he chuckled, “Challenge accepted.” He ripped her pants as well. What was it with him today and ripping her clothes? He continued kissing a path down as he shimmied her pants down her legs.

The sight of him with her legs on his shoulder, beginning to kiss her thighs had her biting back a moan. And speaking of biting, Cassian wasn't stopping at kissing, he was biting her in just the right places too.

Damn her, this male knew just how to get her on edge. He looked up at her as he placed his kisses and bites, teasing her to the edge of insanity. “I could write poems about how beautiful you are,” Cassian praised, “I could sing ballad upon ballad and nothing would be enough to explain how amazing you are in this moment.” He pressed another kiss to the inside of her thigh.

She smiled, a little shyly, “I didn't know you could do either…”

His smirk made her feel things… “I do both, very well. But I'll leave that for later.” And just like that, his mouth was on her and his tongue was licking her clit.

The shock of the act must have been written all over Nesta’s face, she could _feel_ her eyes widening, her breath coming out of her in a gasp, her head falling back at the sensation.

As she closed her eyes, Nesta felt a tendril of satisfaction. But not her own. She opened herself to that feeling, asking it to tell her more and everything came to her. She could feel what Cassian was feeling. His happiness, his smug satisfaction at her reaction, the anticipation of what was to come and, most powerful of them all, she felt his lust.

His side of the bond was indeed less polite than hers. It pulsed differently for him. It demanded he take her, make her his, solidify the bond they had accepted between them. She marveled at the self-control he was wielding, that he hadn’t simply thrown her on the bed and fucked her brains out, as the bond so wanted.

Cassian, her Cassian, always so considerate.

Her body arched off the bed when he sucked her clit. He was considerate yes, but he sure as hell wasn't gentle. “Oh dear gods,” she moaned as he continued licking and sucking her. Her hands tangled in his hair and when he looked up at her, from between her legs, she felt like she was on fire.

He chuckled softly slipping a finger into her. “Oh,” she lifted herself up and looked down to him, “That's cheating.” She chided removing his hand from her, “You said you were going to make me come with your mouth.”

He snorted, “Sorry, sweetheart, I'll stick to the rules,” he looked up at her, his face compliant then lowered himself to kiss her intimate skin, “Lie back down for me, Nez,” he said softly.

She complied, settling back onto the pillows as one of his hands came over to settle right below her navel, pressing gently down, and the other went to one of her breasts and squeezed gently. He punctuated his his touching by sucking her clit then running his tongue over her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, beginning to gasp already. He worked her so well that before she knew it she was breathing hard and pulling his hair. His little appreciative mumble sent vibration through her that had her so close. So close that, as soon he came back to her clit and sucked, she came so hard she felt it in her entire body.

When she finally came back to herself she swore she could see stars. She felt Cassian kissing a path back up, “Didn't fall asleep on me, did you?”

“No,” she chuckled, as he kneeled up smirking at her.

“Good,” he said, voice deeper than normal, as he started unlacing his pants, “Now I get to gloat over making you come.”

Nesta lifted herself up and pulled him down so she could kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips, making her shiver out of the sheer intimacy of what they had just done, “Maybe you could make me come again…” she whispered onto his lips.

He chuckled, hands going to her waist, “Maybe I could.” Her hand went from his neck, to his chest, down his abs. She looked him right in the eyes as she slid her hand over the bulge in his pants.

Cassian's body tensed as he loosed a shaky breath. Nesta smiled, pleased in herself. He chuckled, lifting her chin so he could kiss her, “You said you wanted to take me hard… is that going to happen anytime soon, or…?”

“Are you sure?” His brows furrowed, a little concerned, “It's only your second time… I can be gentle.” He framed her face with his hands and kissed her again.

Her hands went to his wrists, “I know you can,” she said with a little smile, “but we both know that's not what you want. For what it's worth, I don't want you to either.”

She undid the last the laces on his pants and lay back, leaning on her elbows so she could see. Thankfully, he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on today so she had been looking at his muscled torso and shoulders and arms this entire time and she didn't plan on stopping now.

He smirked at her when he caught her gaze, prompting her to roll her eyes. He was still smirking when he slid the pants off. Her mouth dried and her eyes widened, “How did you fit in me?” She whispered.

He smiled, cocky and sweet at the same time. He lowered himself, kissing her and making her lay down completely, “It was a very tight fit, sweetheart,” he whispered as they settled.

Every part of them was touching and it felt perfect to have his skin on hers. If he came just a little closer he'd be inside her. He kissed her again, as her legs wrapped around him.

Gods, she could feel how much he wanted this, needed this, her. How much they needed each other, “Cassian, please, make love to me.”

He let out a low half growl as he moved his legs sharply and entered her. He was suddenly so deep in her, deeper than the day before. Her eyes rolled back as he pulled back and gave a powerful thrust back in.

 _This_ was what they both wanted.

He kept thrusting again and and again and she had no words to describe the experience. She couldn’t think, she could barely breathe. Her entire existence was focused on Cassian pumping into her, whispering beautifully dirty things in her ear, biting her, kissing her, growling. Who knew _growling_ would be so damn sexy?

She pulled his hair when he changed his angle and hit her just right, just hard enough to make her scream. And accidentally release a burst of her ice power, hitting him square on the chest. She gasped at the circle of frost on him, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to.”

He chuckled quietly, slowing his thrusts enough to kiss her nice and slow, “I can handle it,” the frost melted right off him, joining the beads of sweat on him, “And it’s always nice to know that you liked _that_.” he said, ducking his head to his neck.

“Can I try?” she asked quietly.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, “Try what, love?” he asked, caressing her cheek and brushing a bit of her hair out of her face.

She smiled, biting her lip, “Being on top…”

“You can do anything you want,” he said, kissing her shoulder. He turned onto his back, pulling her with him. The maneuver separated them but landed her on top of him, “Just a second,” he mumbled, reaching behind him and piling the pillows behind him so even though he was lying he was still almost sitting.

He settled on the pillows and placed his hands on her waist. Nesta looked him in the eyes as she positioned herself, hands on his chest, and slowly sank onto him. He groaned as she lifted herself again and again, his hand moving from her waist to her hip to her breast, his head lolling back. “Cauldron, Nesta, you’re killing me,” he said, lifting his hips to thrust himself deeper into her.

She cried out when he did it again - and again. She started moving differently, grinding on him to get more friction. She felt another burst of power as they started going faster. Her head fell back as she felt her wings burst from her back. Wings that matched his, almost exactly, wings that stretched fully open as his hand slid below her navel, his thumb reaching to rub her clit.

He looked up at her in awe, at her wings in display as they fulfilled the acceptance of their bond. He pulled her down so their mouths connected again, her hand moving to tangle in his hair. Mere moments later Nesta found her release, flying higher in the pleasure of him than she’d ever flown in the skies and as she felt him fill her she knew she had made the best choice of her life in accepting him as her mate.

* * *

 

Hours later they lay sweaty and spent on their bed as the sun sank under the horizon. They both had their eyes closed as they rested for the first time that day. They both chuckled at something stupid Cassian had said. They were happy. _This_ is what it felt like to be happy.

As Cassian ran his hand over her belly, Nesta was struck with a thought, “Cass?” his only response was a mumble. She laughed, poking him, “I was just… Cass, am I going to get pregnant? I mean, if we’re going to continue like this for days...”

That caught his attention, prompting him to open his eyes and blink repeatedly, “Not if you don’t want to no. I can ask someone to bring you a tonic.”

“And if I didn’t take one?” she asked quietly.

“There’s never any guarantee. The fae have a hard time conceiving, but you might.”

“Would you want that? A child? With me?”

He kissed her sweetly, “I want everything with you. And… I’ve always wanted kids, I just never thought I’d have the opportunity.”

“Would it be okay, then? If I don’t take the tonic and we have baby as a result?”

He took her face between his hands, looking her in the eyes as he said, “I’d be happier than I’ve ever been and honored beyond words if you had my child.” He kissed her softly as if to seal what the agreement they had reached.

“No tonic, then,” she finished.

“No tonic,” he agreed, smiling. Kissing her again. Kissing more deeply.

“Again?” she chuckled.

“Again.” he chuckled back, covering her with his body once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Comments! Comments please!


End file.
